A Little Bit of Worry
by journeyman07
Summary: Ronon Keller. Ronon gets quite a welcome on returning late from a mission offworld.


Ronon activated the door sensor outside Jennifer's quarters and waited. He leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. The latest mission to evacuate another planet's human inhabitants away from the replicators had been long and pretty damn arduous this time; both Teyla and Sheppard had wounds, which he felt badly about even though he had done his best to protect them. As soon as he'd seen they were basically all right, if exhausted, he'd excused himself and come straight to Jen's end of the city. It hadn't been her shift in the infirmary and she probably was asleep, as there was no answer from her door. Ronon grimaced, annoyed with his impetuousness more than anything and so made to leave. He still wasn't quite sure what was going on between him and Atlantis' CMO, only that he wanted to see her very much.

'Ronon,' Jen's voice sounded behind him quietly.

He turned. She was standing in the doorway looking surprised and more than a little sleepy, dressed only in an outsized t-shirt, her hair tumbling haphazardly over her shoulders.

'I…uh…' he began awkwardly.

'You're back,' Jen observed the obvious, taking in the sight of the tall Satedan warrior and felt a quick surge of delight that he'd come to see her, 'come in,' she gestured, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Ronon hesitated, unable to take his eyes off her and then followed, thinking that she'd not said anything about how late it was, so that was a good sign. He took his great coat off and at last unbuckled his gun and its holster, laying both carefully on a chair.

'You ok?' Jen asked him, taking in the shadows under Ronon's eyes and the sense of edginess in his demeanour. Well, he was often edgy, but this was more edgy than usual she decided.

'Yeah, just…uh,' Ronon paused, 'needed to…uh…know you were…still here,' that came out wrong but he hoped she knew what he meant. Jen flushed a little, hooked some of her unruly hair behind an ear and then smiled. To his surprise, she stepped up close to him, sliding both arms around his neck and said simply.

'I'm still here,'

Her touch was light, but incredibly sensual and truly hard to resist. In one swift move Ronon gathered Jen up close to him, burying his face in her hair and closed his eyes for a moment with something akin to relief. She was so much shorter and slighter than his tall muscled frame that her feet left the floor, but neither noticed.

They'd shared the brief occasional kiss before this and their hands had touched at times but mostly Ronon had let his eyes follow her lithe shape around and hoped that his want had not been completely obvious to all. This however was different; Jen made no objection when his hands began to roam slowly over her body and finally under the t-shirt on to her bare warm skin.

Ronon broke away slightly then, somehow surprised that she was wearing nothing under the scant t-shirt and looked into Jen's eyes for approval. She reached up and brought his head close to hers and soon they were kissing hungrily, tongues probing and devouring. Ronon felt heady excitement flare alive at the touch of her bare butt and thighs under his hands and her warm soft mouth under his. Yet he pushed her away slightly, breathing heavily. He had dreamed often of this, but had certainly not expected it tonight and knew he should stop before things got too involved.

For a moment Jen was confused, but then after looking up and feeling the heat from his intense gaze she understood. Her answer was to pull him gently towards her again in reassurance. Daringly she reached for the belt on his pants, all the while holding his eyes with hers.

'Are you sure about this?' he murmured, both hands cupping her face as he felt his belt being carefully undone by her light fingers.

'Yes,' she told him breathlessly, her hands beginning their own roaming exploration.

Ronon growled and pulled her with him until he sat on the edge of her bed and she straddled him, still wearing the outsized t-shirt. The feel and scent of her was driving him crazy.

With a deep moan, Ronon wasted no time and pushed into her wet, hot centre in one delicious stroke, hands sensually kneading her butt to make sure she took in all of him. Jen's hair fell forward on to his shoulders as they began to move in a maddening combined rhythm.

'Ronon,' Jen whispered his name from the depths of her desire, her hands entwined in his dreadlocks as she moved back and forth in his lap with an eroticism he imagined very few had ever seen or imagined of Atlantis' outwardly quiet and serious doctor.

Their climax was simultaneous and hugely intense. Ronon clasped Jen to him, burying his head in her breasts, biting them through the thin t-shirt fabric as he groaned out his release.

His green eyes were languid and warm when Jen eventually dared herself to look into them after a long moment. She stroked his face affectionately and made to lift herself off him, suddenly feeling shy.

'Uh…,' she began, her face blushing furiously now, '…don't quite know what happened then, I don't usually …'

Ronon chuckled and refused to let her move, his hands holding her in place as he felt himself hardening once again.

'That was one helluva welcome, Dr Keller,' he said, grinning at her, moving his hips underneath her so he could slide his boots and the remainder of his pants off. Jen found herself helping him with his shirt, running her hands over his muscled torso with a wantonness she again didn't realise she possessed. She gasped when he swiftly removed her t-shirt and found her breasts, caressing, fondling and sucking on them playfully.

Ronon manoeuvred Jen over on to her back and entered her again with another masterful plunge, pleased that he was ready for her again so soon. She moaned in response and drew him closer. This time lasted longer, but was just as lustful and charged with desire.

Afterwards they lay arms and legs entangled, sweaty and yet peaceful at last.

'I'm glad you're back safe,' Jen murmured, stroking Ronon's hair as he lay across her still warm, heavy and sated.

'Mmmm,' was all he managed initially, feeling the edges of sleep creeping in, 'may have to go off-world more often, doc… if this is what happens as a result,'

'I was worried,' she stated simply, 'the mission was overdue,'

'Was that…what just happened…your 'worry'?' he lifted up a little and regarded her with wry amusement.

'That was my worry,' Jen admitted, putting one hand to his face tenderly, frowning at the shadows that lay under his eyes, 'sleep here tonight, Ronon,' she added then.

He looked at her in surprise; this was a declaration of his importance in her life that he previously only dared hope for.

'You sure?' he found himself saying for the second time that evening.

'Definitely,' she reassured him softly, 'I don't care how it looks, I need to know you're still there in the morning,'

''Kay,' he smiled broadly, holding her close as he positioned himself under the covers this time.

Jen helped to pull the blankets around them both and fitted herself into Ronon's side, listening to his breathing and heartbeat slowing. Her head was pillowed comfortably on his shoulder. His body was warm, relaxed and taking up most of the room in her small bed. She didn't mind this, not one bit, she thought, stroking his dark chest hairs marvelling at the strength there.

'I'll always worry,' she whispered into the dark and still air, not knowing if Ronon could hear or if he was now asleep.

'I know,' came the low answer and a light kiss on her forehead, 'that's OK…and I'll always come back,'

'You'd better,' were her final words.

Ronon grinned into the darkness at this, before exhaustion finally claimed him.

* * *

I know, I know...I should be writing the next part of On The Periphery or at least something heaps more original, but this little scene just wouldn't go away! Please read and review, I appreciate it lots as it keeps me writing! 


End file.
